Patron of Night and Death
by kittycat.purrific
Summary: Love, war, mystery, the supernatural. Annebeth and a mystery guy, who reminds her of the past are forced in the midst of the war between the light and dark courts. Warning: some explicit content!


Annabeth

He looks down at me with a strange familiarity in his eyes even though I have never seen him before. The way his hair is styled reminds me of the time I lived in Ireland, durning the 14 hundreds, long and pulled back with a simple black ribbon. Hmm... maybe I do know him, he looks like Alex apart from the fact that he has green eyes. Alex had bright piercing blue eyes and black hair that made them stand out even more...

I writhe under his touch, moaning in pleasure as his hands slide over my body, _I am in danger for I know what I am getting into. After all Alex, is the Prince and possible King of my land. He has asked me for his hand in marriage, but his father does not approve of him making a Patron of the Night a Queen. However, he is determined to have me anyway he possibly can. I know what he wants and needs. And I plan on letting him have it all. He already has my heart, soul, and love. He will now have my body for himself._ His hand entwines with my hair and pulls slowly, gently, causing me to moan even more. His kisses send shivers down my spine, causing me to gasp and cling to him as if my life depends on keeping him close.

I need to forget the past and what I had done. Besides this stranger has me curious. Who is he any ways? Could I just be overreacting to something that seems familiar? Or could it be that I have admitted that I miss Alex, that I had made a horrible choice when we parted?

Alex

It is better if she does not recognize me. I had found contacts strong enough to hide my blue eyes from her. The light of recognition however, did spark in her eyes. We looked at each other far too long for it to seem natural to bystanders. Anna looks well, her eyes are bright and she seems to have found a way to live amongst humans. Before we parted I had chosen to give her eternal life. After all I control who lives and who dies...

She looks so beautiful as I cause her to become nothing but burning, fierce pleasure. And knowing I am the reason for it makes me growl with desire. _I know that her being with me is dangerous for my father disagrees that she is harmless. Anyone that has part with the Night is considered evil and against the King. However, Anna is one who stands on the corners of the streets feeding off of the fear, lust, and death that is in the air of the farmlands._ All I want to do is kiss every inch of her, as i do so she gasps and clings to me. I ease myself into her and she tightens her hold on me.

I don't wish to ever forget the past and what we have shared. I hope I have caught her attention again, and without my father being in the way I can finally make her love me again. But first I have to protect her from the truth for now. I fear that I will put her back in danger and I left to protect her from my past. And from the dangers of my abilities. I've already come close to taking her life, lucky for me she had given her soul to me when she had acknowledged her love for me. When one no longer has a soul, they can be granted immortality. However, in order to live forever you have to come close to death. Its been seven hundred years since I lost control that night. I got caught up in the passion and lust, I forgot how fragile she is compared to myself. Even if she is the strongest member of the Night. Then again she should be if she is the ruler of them. She is a part of the Dark Courts, and I am part of the Light Courts.

"_Alex, I've already told you how I feel. I AM FINE! NO HARM WAS DONE! IN FACT, I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER THAN I DO NOW! YOU HAVE SHOWN ME A WORLD I NEVER KNEW EXISTED!" at this point I know I have upset her, but after almost claiming her life in the heat of passion, I only want her to be safe. _

"_Anna I understand why you are mad at me. But you have to know that what happened last night was amazing, I just don't want to cause you any harm, or suffering. Its hard for me to control my abilities around you."_

"_I can't die Alex. Remember? I'm Immortal because of my standing in the Dark Court. I am stronger than most people in this world, you are my match in power. Now if you don't mind I would like to get dressed now. If your father-" _

" _My father cannot touch you. He cannot chose who I love. Besides he's an old fool who cannot even tell the difference between the courts and the common folk. He has no power over me. I will not let him do anything to you. I know what he would do if he had the power, but he does not. I have that power since is health is failing. And I know you are the reason behind it." _

_I lost my temper then. And she had almost died because of it. That is twice in less than twenty four hours that I have almost killed my beloved Annebeth. Just then my mother came barging in. _

"_Alex, its your father. H-he is dead. It happened sometime during the night."_


End file.
